HPZ
by Flemingo
Summary: Starts off very fluffy at first, one of those romanticteasinghot summer vacation types that will evolve into more actionadventure type. AU. Using themes and ideas from DBZ, there will be no primary DBZ characters at all.
1. Going on Vacation

A/N. My other stories are on the way, was just writing this up on the laptop while on vacation, thought I'd throw the first chapter out there and see if anyone likes it. The story will start off very fluffy, romantic and all that, its one of those summer vacation type stories that turns into a more 'normal' Dragonis type story.

Going on Vacation

The sun scorched the humid July 12th afternoon, sweat poured off Harry worn body as he lifted the fifty pound dumbbells with repeated grunts, his muscles burned, every nerve in his body told him to stop, but his mind relished the feeling and he kept going, painfully pushing onwards.

"Here, have some water or you'll kill yourself." Aunt Petuna said walking out to the backyard and handing Harry a large bottle of water. She liked seeing him in pain, but she didn't want the freak to go and die on her, who knew what would happen then?

Harry simply looked at her; the dumbbells fell with dull thuds onto the dead grass, wisps of thin dust billowing up and dissipating unspectacularly. "Thank you." Harry replied, gratefully taking the water. The weather had been brutal this summer, nothing but cloudless scorching hot days, and dry humid nights.

"What's gotten into you lately? You've changed you know." Petuna wasn't asking out of concern, she didn't want some crazy freak turned mental murderer to kill them all. Before he had always been rather weak, but now he was far from that, the Freak had built up a startling amount of muscle.

"Nothing, don't worry though this is the last day that you will have to see me again." He reassured her.

"Oh really?" The happiness was as masked as a herd of elephants marching down the street.

"My friend Hermione and her parents will be picking me up tomorrow at around lunch time. They're muggles so feel free to clean up the house a bit." Harry informed her.

Without another word Pentuna went back inside, a happy smile plastered on her bony face.

Finishing his water Harry took a moment to reminisce about what had happened the past year. The sixth year had gone by relatively calmly for him, there were scruffs with Voldemort, an attack here and there, but the resistance was doing really well, especially with Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley's help. They had been in a couple small fights, but surprisingly it was at a stalemate with neither side able to make any real gains one way or another. Rumors were out that Voldemort was on the hunt for something once again, it was suspected that a group of his most trusted Death Eaters had come along. This was all speculation, no one knew exactly what Voldemort was after, who was helping him or to what end, and missions to find out had proved mostly unsuccessful.

Ron and Hermione had changed during the past year, Hermione had developed, she had really developed, even through the Hogwarts uniform you could tell that she had really filled out in all the right places. She was now the fancy of practically every boy at Hogwarts, even Draco and the Slytherines looked at her differently, she tried to hide it, but it was obviously impossible to do so completely. Ron began dating Luna Lovegood to an extent that it was impossible to separate them, it wouldn't be surprising if they got married after seventh year. This left him and Hermione together alone a lot of the time, not that it was a bad thing, it was just hard to suppress some very strong feelings that were making themselves evident more and more. At first he had thought it to be just a simple crush, but then after some good analysis he realized that this crush had been going on for a rather long time and was far more then a simple crush, he was helplessly in love. He figured it was the fact that he now faced possible competition for Hermione that drew these feelings out to the forefront. He had thought about telling her, but he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship in any way, and he didn't want to seem like the countless fools who had confessed their love to her, although unlike them he would at least look her in the face and not at stare at her chest.

There was also the fact that he was experiencing some weird changes too, he had started to have dreams about fighting, destruction, explosions, and chaos, he told Dumbledore about it and now he was asking how he felt every other day. His mood had changed a bit, he was very protective of Hermione, and he spent more and more time working off his rage by doing body building and learning martial arts. He told his close friends about what he was doing, but never actually let them see him do it, it was something private that he didn't feel comfortable sharing, and went so far as to wearing baggy shirts and pants all the time to hide the transformation he was undergoing. He learned to cope with the weird dreams, thanks to his occulemency Voldemort couldn't get into his head, and when he wasn't having weird dreams he dreamt of the one thing that made him perfectly happy, Hermione.

Hermione had invited him to come with her family to a Granger reunion, all close friends invited, she had told him that there would be many families other then her own, and it was more of a very large get together then anything else. It also happened to be in Florida, but they would probably travel all around, perhaps even to the Caribbean. She explained that her grandfather was very well off and that there would be plenty of room for him and everyone else. Harry immediately agreed to come, whereupon she asked him to do one unusual thing, learn to drive. She wasn't of age yet but he was, and there was a good chance that her grandpa would give them a car so that they could go exploring by themselves. And so after some magical help from Arthur Weasley, Harry was taught how to drive, and was given a license. He had a passport created and issued, and he also received a debit card from Gringotts that automatically transferred his money from magical to muggle. Just for fun he had asked how much muggle money he actually had, the sum of thirty two million euro literally made him stagger backwards.

Right now was the hardest part of all, waiting. He had had all of his things ready for two days now, his trunk had been transfigured into a very large, yet ordinary muggle suitcase, all of the documents need were packed and ready to go, and so he waiting, passing the time by pushing his body to the outmost limit. He worked out for another hour, and then practiced some martial arts until his stomach grumbled angrily.

Walking inside the house he heard the doorbell ring. 

"I got it." Duddly scrambled towards the door as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast at all. It was the girlfriend that he kept hearing about, although Harry still could not fathom what kind of girl would date something that looked more like a walrus then a human.

The answer, a very skinny thing that made Petuna look chubby.

"Duddykins!" She shrieked in a voice that made nails on a chalkboard seem pleasant.

"Hey Penny." He hugged her, or rather swallowed the poor thing up.

"Who's that?" She asked breathlessly, gesturing to the topless and very sweaty Harry, a Harry that had made many girls staring at him in secret while he worked out.

"That's just my _freak_ cousin Harry." He smirked. "What are you looking at? Jealous?" He looked at Harry with one of those, 'I have something you don't smiles.'

"Nice to meat you Penny." He ignored Duddly, giving her a quick wave before going into the kitchen to try and find something to eat.

"Not so fast _boy_." Vernon growled. "Wash yourself up first, we have company coming over for dinner." Vernon had obviously heard that Harry was leaving tomorrow and so was allowing him one final meal.

Shrugging it off Harry went upstairs to quickly shower and change, he smelled as bad as how good he looked at the moment, which meant. Why he hadn't used deodorant in the morning would forever be a mystery, perhaps just to piss off the Dursleys a little. He came down twenty minutes later to find a couple extra voices coming from the living room.

Vernon stopped Harry before he could make step. "Listen here boy and listen good. I want you to contemplate all possible meanings of the phrase, as silent as the grave. Understand me? No funny business, no talking, or I'll kill you myself, Penny's father is on the look out to make some very big drill purchases for his chain of stores, and that means big money for us. You got that?" Vernon ordered.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry quietly followed after the man.

"This is…" Vernon began to introduce Harry in the living room only to be stopped by Penny.

"Harry. Duddly's cousin." She beamed.

"Hello everyone." Harry greeted Penny's parents.

Uncomfortably Harry took the only seat left in the room, the one beside a delighted Penny who sat beside a furious red-faced Duddly. Harry spent the rest of the time under Penny's mesmerized stare, and the dinner he somehow ended up sitting opposite of her and Duddly. He couldn't decide which one he should be afraid of more, Penny who seemed like she would eat him if given the chance, or Duddly who Harry knew would kill him given the opportunity. Far too frequently the subject of conversation became Harry himself, where Harry and the Dursleys were forced to make up all sorts of lies on the spot. Thankfully Harry would be gone at lunchtime the next day, and so the lies simply had to fit logically together, however this little job proved to be more difficult then expected with Duddley's constant attempts at making Harry seem as awful as possible. By the time Penny and her parents left, Harry was made out to be some sort of criminal, a fact that enticed Penny to no end. Thankfully the evening did come to an end, at which point Harry quickly made his way upstairs to his room for the rest of the night.

That night Harry had a very different, to him, kind of dream, one that involved Hermione, very little cloths, a beautiful bubbly bath, strawberries and champagne. The next morning Harry woke up panting with a very cheeky grin. He immediately realized that this little vacation could prove to be one of the most difficult things that he had ever done. One side of his brain was telling him that he loved her, cared for her and only wanted her to be happy. The other side was telling him that she was the most beautiful thing in the world and that that little dream could very prove to be a heavenly reality, and one of the things he wanted most. Strangely the first part was agreeing with the second part.

--- Granger's house---

Hermione woke up panting, she looked around room frantically…It was just a dream, oh but what a dream it was. It involved her, Harry, very little if any cloths, strawberries, champagne, and a hot bubble bath, that and a lot passionate sex that started off teasingly, gently, calmly, but which soon erupted into something much more heated. Calm yourself Granger, she told herself. Don't do anything stupid, one part or her said. But you love him, said the second part. What if he loves you too? But you just said don't do anything stupid argued the second half. Doing something stupid would be not going after that man. After both halves came to the same conclusion Hermione decided that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't at least try to start something with Harry, she would simply have to be very clever about it, although the problem was that she really didn't know how to do it. None of this deliberating involved a dual personality in any way, but there was a lot of thinking and analysis involved.

"You okay Hermione?" Hermione's cousin Emily asked. "You seem a bit flustered."

Emily, one of the many possible rival's for Harry's attention, her suspicions were soon confirmed. "No its nothing, I'm okay." Hermione answered letting out a deep breath.

"Now about Harry." Emily moved onto another subject, brushing a black strand of hair from her face.

"Yes?"

"You two aren't dating or anything right?" She asked.

"No we're not." Hermione couldn't hide all of the disappointment in her voice.

"And you haven't ever, dated or you know fooled around?"

"No." She said a little quickly.

"So then he's fair game right?" She asked.

"What?"

"Well the only thing you do is constantly talk about him, so much so that we all know pretty much everything there is to know about the guy. I figure that if he's even half as amazing as you say he is then why not have a go at him? So is he fair game right?" She asked with a knowing and oh so devilish smile. Emily knew that Hermione was head over heals for Harry, everyone knew, but she just wanted her to admit it. She had no real intention of pursuing anything with Harry, but it would be fun pretending, and she'd be able to teach the innocent Hermione things that were not written in books.

"B-H-W. Yes, he is." Hermione replied.

"Great!" Emily jumped out of bed. "Can't wait to meet him."

Great indeed, Hermione thought. She admitted that she had a better body, she would have to be mental to think otherwise, she had come to accept that most men would do anything to get in her pants and not care about who she really was. But she knew Emily, who was attractive herself, but Emily was crafty and far more experienced at the whole male manipulation game.

"Emily I need your help." Hermione finally asked after she had brushed her teeth.

"Yes, what about?"

"Its about … a boy."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Really, which boy might that be?"

"Just a friend of mine really, a very good friend." Hermione said hesitantly. "But I want it to go past just friends, and maybe into something more."

"So just tell the bloke, if he's a good friend he'll understand."

"That's the thing, he is a good friend and I don't want to do anything drastic that could possibly, in any way rune what we have now. But I also want to try and get something started, sometimes it's as if he doesn't even notice that I'm a girl. I mean he hasn't ever even checked me out; I'd want him to at least notice me." She sat down on the bed frustrated.

"So what you want to do is entice him so that he notices you and do it in such a way that it can come off as innocent and just friends like, but at the same time drive him wild if he does fancy you. If he does fancy you'll know, and if he doesn't then you'll still know."

Hermione nodded.

"Okay then, this is what we have to do…"

And so innocent Hermione was introduced into the provocative world or male manipulation.

Hermione's aunt and family, which included Emily and Tom, were going to be flying over to Florida with them, and picking up Harry along the way that's why the Granger house was unusually busy getting their last things together when Hermione and Emily came downstairs for breakfast. They were greeted with a few rather interested looks.

"I don't want to tell you what to wear, but I also don't want to be fighting off every teenage male we see." Hermione's dad carefully commented upon Hermione and Emily's choice of enticing attire. He had come to the long and painful realization that his little girl had grown up and that boys were to be a big part of her life, but under no circumstances did this realization stop him from getting ready to fend all of them off.

"Don't worry uncle Dave, Harry can fight off dragons, guys won't be a problem." Emily replied with a voice that spoke volumes about her and Hermione's intentions. "Isn't that right Hermione?"

Hermione replied by nodding and blushing, she began drinking her coffee with uncanny interest.

"Oh, okay." Hermione's aunt Suzie gave her sister a knowing look. Everyone knew that Hermione was in love with Harry, and they had a good suspicion that he might be as well. To them Harry was already family, or would be sooner or later, the two were bound to get married.

After a quick breakfast and a last check that they had everything the Granger's and Soulier, Jacques was French, went off to pick up Harry. The drive wasn't too long, a couple of hours in easy traffic and in nice cars. Both families were dentists and owned very comfortable, very new, Land Rovers.

"Now I know you may have a biased opinion on this, but how does Harry look?" Emily asked Hermione.

"What do you mean? You've seen pictures." Hermione replied. 'Ha, brilliant.' She thought.

"No…I mean, without his shirt, with very little on, you know." Emily elaborated.

"I've never actually seen him like that. He goes to the room of requirement to work out and I've never seen him with less then a shirt and pants on, especially not this year." She really hadn't, but had imagined it countless times.

Much to Hermione's parent's relief the conversation came to an abrupt end when the GPS announced that they had reached their destination.

The two Land Rovers parked at the side of the road beside the house, both families got out to go meet Harry, they were ahead of schedule by a good forty minutes and so there was no rush. Naturally the Dursley's saw the two very expensive SUV and were trying to act as casual as possible inside the house. Dudley had seen Hermione and Emily and was trying to compose himself as best he could, at this moment he was extremely jealous of Harry.

Jacques, Hermione's uncle, rang the doorbell, the door opened very quickly. "Bonjour." He greeted them slightly startled.

"Hello everyone, come on in." Vernon beckoned them inside.

Meanwhile Harry had noticed the arriving people, but hadn't recognized anyone, and as far as he knew it should have only been Hermione's family coming to pick him up, not two. Therefore he didn't even bother coming downstairs to greet the guests, thinking it was some of the Dursley's friends. The Grangers on the other hand thought that he had noticed them and was simply finishing getting ready. It was this that led them to tea with the Dursleys, who to the Grangers seemed like some of the most fake and obnoxious individuals they had met.

"Whose are those?" Tommy, Emily's little brother fourteen year old brother, pointed to the weights.

"Those are mine." Dudley replied smugly.

"Really?" Emily asked skeptically.

"I work out a few hours a day you know, does the body good." Dudley slouched back in his seat, legs apart he looked at the two very attractive ladies as if they should be honored to be in his presence.

"Well you certainly look like you really work out." Emily spurred him on, she wanted to have some fun with the fool.

"Ya you know." Dudley stood up and sat beside Emily who nearly threw up right then and there at his smell.

It was at that moment that Harry had finally decided to call the Grangers to make sure that they were coming.

"Harry!" Hermione literally jumped on Harry when she saw him come down the stairs. Staggering back slightly he caught her, a look of surprise written all over his face.

"Hermione?" He looked at her with wide eyes. "You um…you uh…you look…wow."

She blushed as he stumbled for words, very aware of his eyes roaming her body, but unlike with other men she didn't find it offensive, instead she found it very thrilling, finally she had caught him with his defenses down. "I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled at him, taking a moment to look him over. Again there was the full length light shirt and pants, but she had felt underneath drove her wild. "You look very good too." She blushed a little again.

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off her. "Thanks." He managed to get out.

Hermione's dad coughed on purpose as all eyes were on them. The pair immediately broke off, both blushing this time.

"Yes sorry about that, I didn't realize it was you guys who had come." Harry apologized.

"Don't worry about it son." Hermione's dad answered him. "We've ahead of schedule as is."

"Hermione, care to introduce us to your friend?" Suzie asked.

"Right." Hermione snapped her eyes off Harry. "Harry these are my parents, aunt Suzie and uncle Jacques, and my two cousins Emily and Tommy." She introduced them.

"Call me Dave or Dad, and we'll be okay." Hermione's dad and Harry shook hands. It was obvious that both families had very healthy lifestyles, and to Harry they were the usual dentists, good looking, warm people that you just couldn't help but like. Hermione's mother Joanne was a strikingly beautiful woman, as with beautiful brown hair that flowed like water. Dave's on the other hand was very curly, and Hermione's had recently lost their curls and had become very soft and wavy. In turn Harry met Suzie who looked a good bit like her sister, and the tall and dark haired Jacques whose heavy French accent made him interesting to talk to.

"Hi." Emily breathed out, eyes glued onto Harry. She had seen Harry in pictures and granted he was good looking, but this was something else, he was just amazing.

"I'm Tommy." He shook hands with Harry. "You really fight dragons?"

"Well just one I guess." He answered as if it were nothing

Tommy's eye lit up "So they're real!?"

"Oh yes, very."

"Lets get going shall we? Don't want to be late." Dave said looking at his watch.

"Sure thing, just give me a sec guys." Harry said looking around. "Ah there they are." He spotted his weights and ran back up stairs with them.

Harry really did have everything ready and so they were out of the house within a few moments. Before leaving the Dursleys for the last time he looked at a very jealous Dudley and asked. "Jealous?" And then turned to Vernon and Petuna. "By the way, I have thirty two million to my name, if you would have been nice I would have given you guys a few. Bye." With that he walked out the door never to see them again.


	2. The Deal

A.N. Thanks a ton for the reviews guys, there will be plenty of pool scenes, and if you ever wanted to see something written but never have, tell me about it and we'll see what happens.

The Deal

After packing his suitcase, which was of course magically enchanted, Harry found himself in a position he had never been in before. This position wasn't bad by any means, he enjoyed it thoroughly, but it was a hard one in a sense that he was wedged tightly in between Emily and Hermione. The SUV was by no means cramped, Emily and Hermione had plenty of room near the doors, but for some reason they were pressed exceptionally close to him. And then there was Hermione's skirt, and shirt and everything else about her. Gone were the Hogwarts cloths and in were the never before seen summer cloths…or lack of them in a way. Try to imagine this, you have been friends with the girl next to you, you fancy her, and now you can literally see more of her then you ever have before in your life. Her little white skirt plucks at the edge of your vision, her soft creamy skin visible to you for the first time, your arm unconsciously ends up resting on one of her perfect legs and through all this you try ever so hard not to look, but for some reason, no a very obvious reason, this task is neigh impossible to accomplish. You are so mesmerized that if a hippogriff were in front of you you would be oblivious to it. Then there was Hermione's dad who seemed to be watching Harry like a hawk through the rear view mirror, his fierce gaze telling him that were he to try anything, anything at all, he would accomplish in two seconds the very thing that Voldemort had been trying to do for the past seventeen years.

But now you are beginning to think well that must be bad, prepare yourself, it gets worse, or better, Harry couldn't really decide. For you see there is another part of this whole dilemma, Emily. Emily, who unlike Hermione had absolutely nothing to lose, everything to gain, and was making her intentions known by resting her head in a seemingly tired fashion on Harry's shoulder. Then there was Emily's arm which, accidentally, was now resting very high up on Harry's thigh, so high in fact that blood was beginning to drain ever so slightly into the last place that Harry wanted it to drain to at that moment.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Harry wondered how he would get through the summer, the fact that a third part of Harry, one that rarely came out, was singing 'We're gonna get laid, we're gonna get laid…' over and over again was not helping out either.

"Poor boy, they're going to drive him mad." Joanne quietly told her husband.

Dave had recently come to another realization, one that he was having some serious trouble coping with. Harry was going to shag his daughter sooner or later. "Oh yes. How poor he is."

"We are _not_ having this talk again." She warned him.

"What _talk_? I remember you and Hermione going out shopping and then you telling me what was going to happen this summer whether I accepted it or not. I haven't seen this much of my daughter since she was in diapers." Dave grumbled.

While Harry was trying to keep his breathing normal, while Dave and Joanne were discussing what was to happen this summer, Hermione and Emily were thinking the opposite thing, or rather the same thing but in a very different way.

Hermione was thrilled and yet extremely mad. Harry literally hadn't taken his attention off her, she could tell that he wasn't looking directly at her but she knew that all of his attention was on her. She determined that there were to be two ways that the vacation could end for Harry, in the insane asylum or with her in a snogging session. But then there was Emily, the slut, who was feeling up _her_ Harry, she wasn't helping her she was helping herself. The slut, this was war, winner take Harry. Now all she had to do was pick up some of those magazines and she could learn for herself how to turn Harry into putty.

Emily was perhaps the only one in the car who was completely satisfied, gone were the thoughts of helping Hermione, in were the plans of getting Harry. Harry was too big a prize to let up, oh no, she wouldn't just give him away, this was going to be a war and she intended to win it. She could tell that Harry had put all of his attention on her, oh how she would drive him mad, insane with lust, until finally…Emily smiled happily at the thought.

"So Harry I hear you haven't ever gone on a vacation?" Joanne finally asked to get some conversation going.

"No actually I haven't, the Dursleys don't take me anywhere and so I haven't really been to any other continents." Harry explained.

"Well this one is going to be interesting, its our family reunion, we have one every ten years where the whole family and even close friends attend. We're going to go to Florida first and stay there for a bit, and then we'll travel to Cancun, the Caribbean, those kinds of places."

"That's amazing, by the way how much are the tickets?"

"For the plane you mean?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it, money is not an issue in our family by any means."

"Are you sure? I can pay no problem."

"Yes I'm sure, now if you ask again bad things will happen to you." She warned him.

"Yes Ma'am."

"And it goes to that Ma'am thing too. Mom or Jo, one or the other."

"Yes Jo."

"Better."

For the remainder of the ride they all talked about where they would be going, what they wanted to do, and other such little planning type things, Harry regained some of his vision and Emily 'woke up'. The group soon arrived at a busy airport at which point in time all, or as much as possible, attention was focused on getting on the correct plane. Harry was too enraptured by the very different and to him rather exciting time at the airport to notice that more then a few eyes were on Hermione and Emily. Hermione and Emily on the hand were more used to the hussle and bussle of airports and so they really noticed the attention that Harry seemed to be getting. Harry had insisted that he be loaded up with bags like a mule and so they couldn't even act like he was his, furiously they watched as he was looked over by many roaming eyes.

"We have to talk." Tommy muttered to Harry while they were handing off their luggage, with which of course there was no problem, magic worked amazingly well.

"Okay, sure thing." Harry replied, intrigued by his secretive tone. Unable to continue the conversation the two made sure to get two seats farthest away from the group in the airplane.

Finally after all of the hussle and bussle, and the plane was in the air Tommy looked at Harry the way that the Weasley twins looked at him.

"You haven't caught on to it have you?" He asked.

"Caught on to what?" Harry motioned him to explain.

"Emily and Hermione."

"Huh?"

"I have a deal for you, you help me and I help you. Deal?"

"Help in what?"

"I help you survive the summer, and you teach me how to fly a broom. Do we have a deal?" Tommy held out his hand.

"Okay, you have yourself a deal." Harry agreed, shaking hands with Tommy, still not sure what he was talking about.

"Hermione and Emily fancy you." He said simply.

"What!?"

"Shocking isn't it?" He asked sarcastically. "Basically its like this. Our family knows that Hermione fancies you and many suspect that you fancy her. She is probably working with Emily, at least for a bit until the two go at you separately. But either way both of them intend to drive you wild with their little male manipulation games, I saw Emily do it last year to one guy and I felt sorry for the dude, and yes innocent Hermione is following in her footsteps." He explained.

"Nooo, she never even mentioned anything of the sort." Said Harry, 'YES!' Said Harry inside his head, could it really be true? Could Hermione possibly feel about him like he did about her?

"And so my friend I offer to help you by helping you to turn the game around on them. It really is kind of horrible what they will end up doing to you."

Harry thought about this for a moment, if Hermione wanted to play games he would play games. Besides, he always knew that Hermione wasn't all innocent, there had to be some mischievous side to her that had never been seen before, and how he wanted to play with that side.

"What do I do?" He finally asked.

"Before I say anything you must promise that you'll teach me how to fly."

"A deal is a deal, I'll even buy you a broom."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Great, now here is what you could try doing, and what would be really fun to do for us…"

Meanwhile Emily and Hermione were having their own planning sessions and had come to a couple conclusions between each other. Harry was fair game for either of them, they would help each other out but could not purposefully do anything harmful to the other. Hermione knew Harry's background and Emily knew how to work it, therefore by combining forces they would ensure that at least one of them got Harry and not some other girls that were sure to be staying with them.

--- Tampa Bay Florida ---

With the skidding of tires and plums of white smoke coming from the tires a 747 airliner that had left Britain at one PM Saturday landed in Tampa Bay at two PM that same day.

Harry couldn't help but marvel at the area, palm trees everywhere, tourists, sun, ocean, it was utterly amazing, like being in a totally new world. The customs was rather tight, the Americans had really become somewhat paranoid of a 'terrorist attack', but once again magic ensured that everything through smoothly and in no time at all they were through and picking up their luggage. Suddenly he a got nudge in the ribs by Tommy who motioned to go to the washroom.

"Hey Dave." Harry called.

"What's up?"

"Tommy and I are gonna go check something out real quick, we'll meet you guys at the entrance of Bay 4." Harry quickly told him.

"Sure, just don't be too long, we're meeting a lot of other people here."

"Not a problem, if anything we'll call you."

Taking their luggage with them Harry and Tommy quickly made their way over to the bathroom to begin their own operation. Making sure that no one was looking Harry opened his enchanted suitcase and pulled out just the shirt he was looking for.

"Magic right?" Tommy asked impressed as Harry quickly changed from a long sleeve shirt to a white shirt that fashionably showed off what he had.

"Yep." Looking around to make sure that no one was in sight Harry pulled out his wand and muttering a spell tapped both his and Tommy's suitcases, turning them into the size of a deck of cards.

"That's amazing, wish I could do magic."

"Hermione can do some really impressive magic, you should ask her to show you some things. We're both allowed to do magic outside of school now but we have to be really careful about it." Harry explained. "Lets just hope we can get away with the next part."

Just prior to leaving the twins had sent Harry a cell phone that they said was connected to Gringotts. Inside was everything from GPS, to ministry tracking system and at the moment most important of all instant shopping for those expensive items.

"If that thing works there is no limit to what we can do." Tommy breathed as Harry punched in what he was looking for.

"You have no idea." Harry replied with an equally mischievous grin.

"Holy shit." Was all they were able to say when the screen changed to a map with the directions for the nearest location where they could pick up their item.

"Okay lets go, follow me." Harry sprinted out the washroom with Tommy right behind him. Weaving through the crowd they made it out into the open where a line of yellow Taxi were waiting for passengers.

Jumping into the nearest one they were greeted by a Jamaican fellow who fit all the stereotypes the two had ever heard of.

"Take us here." Harry showed him the phone with the GPS screen.

"Shooa ting broda."

Sitting in the back seat Harry and Tommy marveled at the area they were in, beaches, girls, the sun, palm trees, the weather, it was all so perfect. After what seemed like too short a time they finally pulled up to their destination, the word Ferrari sparkled beautifully on the building before them.

"Tenty dollas mon." The drivers instructed.

Paying him the money Harry and Tommy climbed out of the cab and somewhat nervously walked towards the front door. 'That little phone better have done the purchasing or else we are screwed.' Thought Harry. 'This is so cool.' Thought Tommy as he followed Harry inside. Although Harry had not associated much with cars in his life the feeling of being inside that room brought all sorts of tingly feelings to him. Red, black, and yellow Ferrari's dotted the floor room, sparkling, begging to be driven.

"Hello, how may I help you gentlemen?" Asked a very polite man in a very nice dark blue suit.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I am here to pick up my car." He answered the man.

"I am sorry sir we have not been notified of this." This time his tone was a touch less hospitable.

"Excuse me." A beautiful you lady came up to them, a piece of paper and keys in her hand. "This arrived about fifteen minutes ago in the mail."

Harry caught a glimpse of his driver's license on the paper as the salesman quickly scanned the page and looked from the page to him.

"So sorry Mr. Potter." He apologized sincerely.

"Not a problem."

"If you could please sign this sir." He handed Harry the paper and led him over to the receptionist's desk.

Giving the form a quick glance Harry quickly signed the paper and handed it back to the salesman.

"Thank you sir, please follow me to your car." The salesman led Harry and Tommy outside and into a cool dark, and highly secure garage. "If there is anything you require, anything at all please let me know." He handed Harry a card out of his pocket.

"Will do, and I must congratulate you on your quick service. The guys over at Lamborghini made my dad wait hours over in Paris while they finalized everything and did all sorts of checks." It was all a lie but the salesman seemed to appreciate it very much as he quickly thanked them a half dozen times.

After what seemed like ages the garage door finally opened and before them stood a jet black F430 Spider, even while standing it seemed to be moving, this was not a car meant for going slow, this was a car that was built to go fast.

"Enjoy sir." The salesman said with a wide smile, handing Harry his keys. "Good day."

"Thank you, bye."

Relishing the moment Harry was just about to put the key into the door when all of a sudden his phone rang. "Hello?" He flicked it open.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"This is Dave. Listen where are you guys I've been looking all over for you two."

"We're just at a store why?"

"Well I'm sorry but there is a small complication."

"What is it?"

"You see we don't have enough room for everyone with the vans we ordered and it could be hours before another one comes, so do you think you two could take a cab and make it down to the mansion by yourselves?"

"Sure." He replied a little quickly, Dave didn't seem to notice though.

"Thanks a lot Harry, and again I'm really sorry."

"Its okay don't worry about it. Besides we have a surprise for you guys."

"A surprise?"

"You'll see it when we get there, just don't get mad okay?"

"You didn't do anything illegal did you?"

"No not at all don't worry. What is the address again by the way?"

"Five twenty seven South Beach."

"Okay, will see you there."

"It's just on the outskirts of the city, see you guys later."

Putting cell phone back into his pocket Harry put the key into the lock, turned, and it opened. Climbing inside he pushed the button to unlock the side passenger door.

"You know how to drive right? You didn't just get a driver's license out of thin air did you?" Tommy asked him with worry.

"No, a guy named Michael Schumacher taught me how to drive, his son is going into second year at a German wizard school, Mr. Weasley contacted him and he did it no problem."

Tommy looked at him with a newfound awe, here was a guy who faugh dragons and all sorts of other giant stuff, and who was taught how to drive by _The_ best Formula One driver of all time. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yep." Harry answered buckling up tightly.

Tommy followed Harry's actions, making sure to really buckle in tight.

Finger on the red Start button Harry let out a deep breathe and pressed it. The engine roared to life, revving to three thousand and then falling back down, the sound was something beautiful, something awesome, magnificent, ferocious, untamed, and so much more. Flipping a switch the roof folded back into an area near the engine, another switch put the car into manual, and the last one put it into race mode. Harry figured that race mode was for when you wanted to do some aggressive driving. Popping the clutch, revving the engine to four thousand RPM and then shifting it into first proved without any measure of doubt that if there were a god, and if god were to buy a car, then he would buy a Ferrari.

The Ferrari did a burnout out of the dealership, Harry gunning it as hard as he could, speed limits were suggestions, and the meaning of destination was completely and utterly, erased from his brain.

A.N. What will be Hermione's reaction and what does Harry have planned for our dear sweat little ladies? Only time will tell.


	3. Riding Along

A.N. I realize the Schumacher thing was over the top but hey, now there is a legitimate excuse for Harry knowing how to drive well, and besides whenever you say Ferrari Schumi's name pops into your head so it was a good fit.

Riding along. 

They had just gotten through customs and before she knew it Harry was talking with her dad and then he and Tommy suddenly disappeared into the crowd. At first she thought that he just really needed to go to the washroom, but when they had met up with some of the other family and friends at Gate four and he still wasn't back she knew that something was up. Harry Potter did not randomly disappear for fifteen minutes and do nothing, he was up to something, and she knew it. She also knew that a lot of eyes were trying to mentally undress her, a few guys didn't even bother being civil about it. Her family noticed too, everyone was hugging and saying hello and how they had all changed, and all eyes were inevitably on her. Thankfully the vans arrived moments later, with Harry still not back, and after getting people packed in they realized that they didn't have any room left for Harry and Tommy. She caught her mom talking on the phone with a face that said. "Why am I not surprised?" then exchanging a few words with her dad where upon he called Harry. That was when she heard him say "You didn't do anything illegal did you?" And she knew that he had done something, legal and illegal were not terms that Harry was familiar with and so she doubted any answer he would give. Her dad bought whatever he had said and climbed into the van, Hermione hoped that for once he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Harry and Tommy said that they're at a store and that they'll meet us at Grandma and Grandpa's." Hermione's dad informed the adults of the group.

"So should we have an ambulance standing by Hermione?" Her uncle Terry asked her in a humorous fashion.

He was obviously rather surprised when she took it seriously and thought it over. "No I don't think so, not yet anyway."

"Okay, keep us posted when you think we should." This time his tone was less humorous.

The column of four vans left the airport with Hermione thinking of all the possible things that Harry could be up to, it wasn't pretty.

"What are you thinking about Hermione?" Her mom asked her.

"Harry." She responded without thinking.

"Oh."

"No, that's not meant mom. I meant what Harry could be up to." She responded to her mother's interested look.

"She's probably imagining that Harry is out ogling some fake boobed American girls." Emily teased.

"He wouldn't do that." Hermione said angrily.

"Jealous are we?" Emily continued teasing. "He hasn't noticed you much has he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well all of his attention has been on me you know."

"Sure, keep thinking that. You know what I bet he is ogling all those girls while driving a Ferrari too." She said sarcastically. Suddenly a black Ferrari raced by them at impossible speeds, weaving in and out of traffic and heading towards the direction of the beach.

"You know what would be funny is if that was Harry." Emily teased some more.

"Harry would not drive like that maniac."

"Crazy, just crazy, but so tempting." Dave said about the Ferrari.

"You are not renting a Ferrari and doing that. Those people are crazy and I will not worry about your safety while you are out being a maniac." Joanne emphasized the word 'not'.

'What you don't know can't hurt you.' He thought, the boys always went out and did something fun while the girls went shopping, it was a tradition they had.

- - -

Harry and Tommy raced by a column of white transport vans, weaving dangerously in and out of traffic the two were having the time of their lives. To Harry everything seemed so clear so precise, no blur, just adrenaline, the engine's music and the rush of speed.

"You think that could have been them?" Tommy yelled over the rushing wind.

Harry shook his head no and then pointed to the beach. "Lets go check it out first, we've got plenty of time."

Tommy gave him the thumbs up as they came up to the off ramp and Harry pushed the Ferrari into a power slide, pumping the gas made the engine sing sonorously and the tires squeal just that little bit louder. All the while the biggest smiles were plastered on the occupants faces inside as the Ferrari took the ramp sideways. Coming off the off ramp Harry slowed the car down to cruising speeds, there was too much traffic to go fast and besides he didn't want to miss all of the eye candy walking around. There were so many good-looking girls wearing oh so little, and many of them were looking at him. Driving along he revved the engine just a little bit, and then when he was standing at a red light a group of scantily clad ladies came up to their car.

"Hey there."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh my god he's British too, did you hear that accent?" He heard one of the girls whisper.

"What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Listen my name's Brit and we're gonna be having a party later on this week, you should come. Call me, about anything." She handed him a piece of paper with her name and phone number. Each of her three other friends followed, leaning into the car and giving Harry a very delightful view.

"I haven't been for much more then an hour and already I love this country." Tommy told Harry.

"Oh I'm lovin it too."

They had driven for no more then twenty seconds before they stopped in traffic in front of an ice cream shop, where as luck would have it sat a couple of young ladies whose eyes seemed to be glued onto them.

"Hey ladies." Harry greeted.

"Hi." They giggled back.

"What are you up to?"

"Just eating some ice cream." The one on the right licked her ice cream in a way that suggested something completely different and yet very obvious.

"Looks good."

"Its alright." He saw the girl that was talking write something on a napkin while the girl on the left who was blushing furiously looked at her with wide eyes.

"Colleen what are you doing!"

"Shush, you'll thank me later." She handed Harry the napkin with a couple names and phone numbers.

"Call ya later." Harry told her.

"I'll be waiting." She winked at him just before Harry drove off.

Similar scenes were repeated a few more times, to the point where Harry had been given around sixteen phone numbers, all within a half hours time. "You know I wanted to make Hermione feel jealous by telling her I picked up a number or two, but this might make her completely pissed off."

"No it won't, trust me. I'll handle telling them, it will make it look like an accident and will get both of them extremely jealous. We're in this together now." Said Tommy.

"Alright, now lets get out of here." Harry said, punching in the address into the phone's GPS they got the quickest way there, and since they had a quick car they got there quickly.

- - -

As the column of vans drove up the driveway to her Grandparents mansion Hermione noticed that some people were already there, and then she saw them, the Mansons.

"The Mansons are here…" Hermione groaned.

"Yes, they are good friends of the family, they have been for a very long time." Her mother told her.

"I know, but Matt is the biggest twat in the world."

"Now Hermione, you've grown up now and I'm sure he has too, and if he hasn't then I expect you to handle it in a mature fashion."

"Mature and Matt do not belong in the same sentence. He is the most spoiled rich kid in the world, the asshole made fun of me my entire life until I developed boobs, then he tried to show off with everything that he was good at. He is an asshole, plain and simple."

"I agree." Emily added. "We should have Harry kick his ass."

"I'll turn a blind eye if he does." Dave said seriously.

"Dave." Joanne said his name in a tone that spoke volumes.

"Well Julia is going to be here too, and she sees you as sisters, so please be mature about it, and she also said that she has a surprise for everyone, said she got a special letter."

"You think she could have gotten accepted into Brimsfire?" Brimsfire was the equivalent of Hogwarts in America.

"She might have."

"Awe that would be so amazing."

The vans pulled up to the large, but at the moment very full parking lot. Practically the entire Granger family along with their close friends were there, which meant a lot of people. But since Hermione's Grandparents were extremely rich and hadn't one of the largest houses in the area there usually hadn't been many problems, however this year there were a lot of people. Jumping out the vans there were all the usual hugs and kisses, the 'You've changed so much' and 'You look fantastic.' Undoubtedly the biggest and most surprising change had been Hermione who had really transformed since the last time most of them saw here.

Somehow Hermione was able to avoid Matt long enough for things to get moving inside. "Now Hermione I was told that a certain friend of yours would be coming." Hermione's Grandpa said to her.

"He had to take the cab with Tommy, they should be here soon. I hope." She answered a little nervously.

"Well at least he is coming. And Hermione, if I may ask one thing of you."

"Yes what is it?"

"Keep the poor bloke sane." He gave her a knowing look, how he knew she would never know, but the man seemed to know everything.

"I'll try." She said with a smile.

Once the luggage was out of the various vehicles, the airport drivers were tipped and everyone was inside the mansion the Mansons said that they had a big announcement that just couldn't wait. "Excuse me everyone, we have a big announcement to make." Said Hillary Manson, ushering her daughter Julia forward as she and her husband beamed at their pride and joy.

"I've been accepted to Brimsfire Magical School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said proudly where upon cheers and applauses erupted all around. "Now I'll be able to do magic just like Hermione!" She squealed.

"Congratulations Julia." Hermione hugged her.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Speaking of which." Hermione's grandma turned to her and Julia. "Where is our wizard? I do wish to finally meat the man, I practically know all about him yet have never met him." Her grandma knew a lot of things too.

"He's coming with Tommy." Dave answered for a Hermione.

"There is one thing though, there are more of us then expected." Hermione's grandma continued. "And so we don't have enough rooms for everyone, therefore we decided that since Harry and Hermione are just friends that they along with Emily can share one room. We've put two beds in your room so you should be perfectly comfortable."

Hermione was beginning to sweat, this might prove to be very difficult. An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be right across the room so you can come on over."

Not even bothering to look at his smug face, and neatly kept dirty blonde hair she twirled out of his grasp. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because I am irresistible." He told her, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione shrugged. "Keeping thinking that." Not wanting to start anything she picked up her things and followed Emily upstairs to their room. Unfortunately Matt was sleeping right across from them, and the right side of the house was more devoted to the kids, all of which would add up to some interesting nights.

- - -

"I have to warn you though, there will be a lot of people." Tommy warned Harry as they turned into the driveway. "There will be mom and dads grandparents, their brother and sister, their families, our families, and then some more, we're looking at around thirty people."

"Oh boy, this will be fun won't it?"

"Yep, see that guy?" Tommy pointed to a guy walking inside the house that Harry immediately associated as an asshole.

"Matt Manson, they're friends of the family, they're all good but he isn't. Used to make fun of Hermione all her life until she developed, then he tried to hit on her, you should have seen it, it was just…disgusting. The guy is the biggest douche bag ever."

"He looks like it too." Harry parked the car under a tall palm tree, and got out, letting Tommy lead the way. The property was amazing, out on the beach, plenty of room, it was awesome, and the mansion, it was more then big and it was larger then life.

Making their way up the perfect white steps Tommy tried the door. "Retard locked it."

Swooshing his hand across the lock Harry opened it with a bit of wandless magic. "I might end up spending some quality time with him."

Quietly they stepped inside the breathtaking house, it seemed that everyone was too busy unpacking upstairs as there was no one to greet them or even notice that they had come in.

Harry's stomach growled. "I'll show ya the kitchen mate, don't bother taking off your shoes unless they're dirty." He led down a corridor into a kitchen befitting a restaurant. "Grandma and grandpa like to cook all of their own food, grandma is chef and has written some really big books, so essentially you'll have to help out with the cooking sometimes."

"Its all good, I used to cook for the Dursleys anyway."

An old lady turned when she heard them approach, tanned and full of energy she was bustling about the kitchen before they had shown up. "Well look who it is."

"Grandma!" Tommy ran up to hug her.

"My dear, how have you been? I haven't seen you for so long!" She hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Great, how are you?"

"I'm just fine dear, its great to see you again." She looked at Harry, inspecting him. "And you must be Harry."

"Yes ma'am."

"Come here, give me a hug, don't be shy." She came up to him and like she had to Tommy gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Awkwardly Harry hugged her back, nothing like this had ever happened to him so he didn't really know what to do.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry, and if you call me anything else other then Marry you will be eating salad for a week." She warned him.

"Whatever you say Marry." He replied still a little tense.

Then to Harry's utter disbelief she began feeling his muscles. "Take your shirt off for a minute."

He looked at her confused. "Just do it, don't be so iggly biggly."

Thinking 'what the hell' he did as instructed. She spun him around and looked him over.

"You need to eat a bit more vegetables, but the biggest problem here, if there is to be one…" She pressed her thumb painfully into his shoulder. "Is the tension. You really need to relax a bit, loosen up. Ok then put your shirt back on, we'll fix you up outside."

"Thanks a lot, what should I do to loosen up the muscles?" Harry asked putting his shirt back on while Tommy scavenged for some food.

"Get frequent massages, I'll give you some actually and teach Hermione how to do it. Other then that don't over do your workouts too much and you should be okay. Now go unpack and then I'll give you guys some food, heavens knows you won't do anything after you eat." She grumbled.

"We'll be right back." Harry took off after Tommy as his stomach growled again.

"You're staying with Hermione and Emily by the way." She called out almost forgetting to tell Harry. "Boys…" Marry shook her head as they disappeared out of the kitchen.


	4. Striking matches

A.N. Geeze you people are animals, anyway I've been working on War more then HPZ, really got into the swing of that story … Assassin – chapter in progress btw. But alas the most influential factor has been drumroll World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade.

Striking matches

"Good luck." Tommy pat Harry on the back as he went to his own room to unpack.

Somewhat hesitantly Harry made his way up to the third floor and knocked on the half closed door at the end of the hallway. "Hello?" He walked inside.

"Where exactly have you been?" Asked Hermione's stern voice, her hand was resting on her waist in a way that showed she was not impressed and knew that he had done something.

"Well. I. that is to say."

"Harry."

"It's a surprise." He said triumphantly, his brain working double time to come up with the perfect lie. Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Then he noticed the two beds and all sorts of images went through his brain. 'Not now, please not now.' He pleaded desperately with himself.

"Guess I'll be going on the floor." He dropped the suitcase that he had re-transfigured a moment ago, all the while trying desperately to think of anything else but the equation of Hermione and a bed.

"No its okay." Emily came out of the bathroom, a devilish look on her face. "You can sleep over there, and Hermione and I can sleep together over here." She hugged Hermione from behind and 'accidentally' her hands ended up resting on Hermione's breasts, he could have sworn she had given them a squeeze. This of course was staged, but Harry didn't know that.

Harry took a very deep and obvious breath.

Emily walked over to him, a sly playful grin on her face. "Or I can sleep with you if you need company." She purred.

"Or we can combine the beds, whatever feels better." Hermione told him as she came up and gave him a hug. Her tone was border line suggestive, it technically was not, but there was so much more underneath that you would have to be stupid to not understand it…what the hell had happened to Hermione? For a second Harry was about to lose control, he seriously considered throwing them both on a bed, locking the door, shagging Hermione and then just for kicks shagging Emily too. His muscles tensed as he fought for control, reluctantly breaking free from them he began unpacking.

Of course Harry didn't know that Hermione was extremely nervous and over analyzing, or that it had all just been planned, to him it looked natural and it was getting to him, the devils were turning him to mush.

"What is it Harry something wrong?" Hermione tried to sound concerned.

"No." He managed to croak out. For the first time in his life Harry unpacked in a way that could only be described as vigorously, he busied himself with the task in a way that would make Mrs. Weasley seem normal, all the while making sure that everything was just right, and that his eyes didn't wander to the two temptresses eyeing him from the bed. He failed the second part.

When he finally stood up and looked around his stomach grumbled angrily. "I'm hungry." He muttered.

"I'm a just a little thirsty." Emily said looking him up and down, neither Hermione nor Harry caught the double meaning.

"Well then let's go eat." Hermione walked out the door, Harry following happily after her.

"So do you intend to do this to me the entire summer?" He asked her.

She looked at him with a fake look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. We've been best friends for almost seven years, I know you like the back of my hand."

"Well then, you're in for some surprises." She replied as they walked through the house and into the patio outside. The patio wasn't so much a patio as another dining room situated outside; all sorts of food covered the beautiful glass table, with the whole area overlooking an intricately shaped pool. Further down, past a few dozen lush palm trees was the breathtaking ocean and pearly white sand.

"There you are, where were you?" The rest of the family who had all come down already greeted them. Going through the introductions Harry met with the entire Granger family, all the while he felt as if they were sizing him up, seeing if he was good enough, although for what he had not a clue.

"Hey Harry you call some of those girls yet?" Tommy asked loudly once everyone had settled down and began eating.

Harry almost choked. "No not yet."

All eyes were quietly turned the two as Joanne asked Harry. "What girls?"

Tommy took the liberty of dramatically responding for him. "Well after Harry bought his Ferrari we raced down to the beach, you should have seen how fast we were going, the other cars didn't seem to even be moving. But anyway once we got to the beach all these girls started noticing us as we were driving along, some of their boobs were SO big, well long story short we got a little over a dozen phone numbers."

"Was it a black Ferrari?" Hermione's voice was laced with jealous venom.

"Ya the Spyder, why?" Harry responded, now it was his turn to make her sweat.

"Did you speed by four white vans?"

"Yep."

Hermione huffed and folded her arms.

"Guess someone doesn't know someone as well as someone thought eh?" Emily quipped.

Hermione stared at Harry, this meant War, 'Harry Potter you are going down.' She thought.

"The F430?" Dave asked.

"Mhm."

"How does it handle? I heard that you get a lot more feel from the F430 then from the 599."

"It is actually very impressive, once the tires warmed up it handled amazingly, although before you get them warm I found that it was really easy to get the tires spinning, but in general it really felt like you were moving the wheels with your hands, very nice and responsive." Harry got into a conversation with Dave, Ted Hermione's grandpa also got involved in the discussion that quickly turned into one about exotic supercars in general.

…

"But you cannot tell me that the Bugatti is more fun to drive. It is an amazing piece of work granted, but if you want to go out and enjoy the thrill of driving getting something small like the Exige, or F430, something where you can really feel everything." Jacques was arguing after the conversation really got rolling.

The women of the family meanwhile knew that it was over, the battle to keep those guys from going out and going nuts was finished, and Harry was fitting in perfectly. They had hoped that he of all people would be cautious, they were very much mistaken, the boy was into cars as they were into shoes.

The meal continued on, Harry almost instantly becoming part of the family, before long he felt as if he had known the people around him for a long time, and hadn't just met them.

Hermione on the other hand was jealous to no end, she had always know that there was a possibility that Harry might catch on, but not this quickly and not to this degree, and she hadn't thought that she would be this jealous either. "Jealous are we?" Her grandmother asked.

"Grandma." Hermione began, not wanting to be milked for information.

"Don't you Grandma me young lady. Love isn't always easy, and it's the hardest ones that are the most rewarding. Don't worry dear you just have to fight for him, and I know just the thing that will always bring him to you."

"And that is?" Her interest was piqued.

"The boy is a little tense, and you need to get him to unwind, so give him a pleasant massage. If you work it right he'll melt right under you, a slip of the hand here, a breath there, he won't be able to get up off the chair for a good twenty minutes when you're done if you know what I mean." She assured Hermione.

"Grandma how do you know all this?" Hermione looked at her Grandmother inquisitively.

"What you don't know is that your grandpa over there was one of the most untamed beasts on the planet, but I subdued him and kept the animal within him at the same time. I was in the exact same situation as you are now you know."

Some of that Hermione really did not want to have known, but then what her grandma could teach her could prove to be a great advantage over what Emily could pull. "What do I do?" She whispered.

"We're going out to dinner tonight, when we get back and you all get up to your rooms is when you will make your move. Put on something nice, but then put on a robe and conceal it a little, play it provocatively and then give him a massage. I've taught you how to give massages, now play with it, play with him, trust me you'll have so much fun."

"Okay." Hermione began thinking up of what she was going to wear and what she was going to do, she decided that she would have to get Harry a little worked up before as well, so that he would go completely insane. A small part of her felt sorry for doing this, but then again it was all for fun, its not like she was going to do anything like this with any other guy other then Harry.

Emily meanwhile was taking a different approach, she was flirting it up with Matt, hoping to get Harry jealous and then string him along that path. Unfortunately for her Harry was not paying attention and Matt was getting into it a little too much.

"Well you know, like I always say, there is nothing you can't accomplish." Matt told her, she didn't even know what the hell he was talking about as she pretended to fall into his dull gaze.

"That is fascinating." She took a sip of water, gently brushing her leg up against his.

"Speaking of fascinating, you look pretty fascinating too you know." He winked at her.

"Mmm, really? Do go on." While inside she kept thinking 'Would you just shut up?'


End file.
